MediatorHell
by SeXyGaLs
Summary: Susannah is a girl born into a life mostly seen on late night TV shows. Her mother is an alcoholic who refuses to give up. Her Father has walked out leaving her to cope on her own with her mother. This means she has to finds ways to pay the bill so she da
1. The Start

Hey Everyone, right this is a new story so this first chapter is going to be very short just so that people can get a feel for the story and give me some reviews about what they think. I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! I'm unsure about this story, great start I know, because it covers a very serious topic at first and honestly I'm not a very serious person lol. NYWAY onto the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to the genius Meg Cabot, but the plots all mine

Summary: Susannah is a girl born into a life mostly seen on late night TV shows. Her mother is an alcoholic who refuses to give up. Her Father has walked out leaving Suze to cope on her own with her mother. This means Suze has to find ways to pay the bill so she dabbles in the art of prostitution. She makes bad deals along the way and gets taken in to jail for it where she meets the Detective De Silva who decides to give her a calling in life and so puts her on his team as a psychic helper. But what will happen when a dead Paul Slater comes into her life.

Susannah Simon watched as her last ray of hope walked out the door. She was miserable, living a half-life full of empty promises and empty wine bottles.

She'd been born into the life no one would wish upon a child.

She watched quietly as her Dad packed up his last pair of underwear and headed towards the door, stepping gingerly over the many stains on the worn away carpet.

Today had been the final straw that broke this camel's back.

FLASHBACK

He walked into the grotty flat to find a half-comatose woman lying spread-eagled across the grey couch. The crackle of the TV blared in the almost silent flat, the only other noise the harsh sound of the woman's snoring. Suze's Mum had once again not bothered to get up from her spot on the couch and clean herself. Her make up was smudged beneath her eyes and she stank of someone who hadn't bathed in a while.

There were stains on the carpet just where her head hung over the edge of the couch where numerous times she'd emptied her stomach of the poison she loved so much.

The remains of such emptying were now dried on her chin. The woman was unhealthily thin, deciding to only eat what was necessary so as to leave room for the vast amounts of alcohol that she drank.

As her husband walked through the door, he found Suze kneeling on the floor next to her Mum cleaning up what sick she could.

He found his little princess covered in sick herself from where her Mum had been unable to comprehend where to aim. He felt ashamed and knew then that he had to get out of this life. Before he himself got sucked into the world that his once beautiful wife lived in.

End Flashback

Just before he reached the door he turned to look at his little angel. She was now freshly showered and changed giving her the healthy glow of a sixteen-year-old. He gave her a big hug as if to make all her troubles go away.

" I'm sorry I'm leaving sweet heart, I love you so much," he whispered trying to keep the tears from falling.

" Then don't leave me with her," Suze practically whispered.

" I can't love, not until I get a proper place to stay, give me a week and then you can come and move in with me I promise." Her Dad said softly finally letting go of Suze and opening the door that was covered in abusive graffiti.

Suze watched as her Dad walked out the door and then ran across the darkening room to the small window in her bedroom.

She watched as her Dad walked out of the building and waved sadly at her.

She watched as he turned and walked away from her.

She watched as he walked out into the road.

She watched as a speeding car hit him.

She watched as he went flying through the air.

And then she screamed.


	2. Only a Job

**Hya I'm updating, but my usual writing thing is broken so if there are any spelling mistakes then please let me know and I'll correct them. I apologise in advance that I can't spell check it. Nyway thnk ya to all my reviewers I loved reading your comments.**

**ikot-ikot****- I know weird title and everything but I just figured it fit in with the whole her being a mediator and it being a hell type world that she's part of.**

**Leash**** - OMG i'm sooo sorry for that! I was orignally going to have this in a different section but I always wanted to write a Mediator story. I am really sorry for confusing you. I confuse myself all the time and I'm me.**

**rubberband11****- I LOVE YOU lol thnks for saying its great i hope ya will read this chappie n still think its great knowing my luck this chapter will ruin me lol thnk ya**

**Querida23**** - thnk ya for reviewing that one word summed up what i wanted this story to be... interesting lol.**

**Thnk ya to all my reviewers I love ya all n I REALLY would like some more as it gives me an incentive to carry on writing.**

**Love ya**

**SeXyGaLs  
**

She watched as the sleek black car pulled to a stop just a short distance away from the lampost she was standing beneath.

She watched as the man rolled down his dark tinted windows and felt the thrill of what was to come next course through her veins as she saw a calloused looking hand withdraw from the dark confines of the car and beckon her forward.

It wasn't what was about to come next that had her shivering with the thrill or had her quaking with longing. It was the feeling of being wanted that seemed to give her the excitement and make her forget that what she was about to do would make her feel like filth. She loved the fact that out of so many different people she was chosen.

She sashayed casually over to the car taking her time to walk on her slighlty high heels. She allowed her walk to make her hips sway from side to side and she walked in a way that allowed her short black skirt to ride up a few inches. She gave him enough time to check her over before she reached the car and bent over showing a very adult amount of cleavage for a girl of only sixteen.

She was lucky this time, the man sat before her was around twenty five and had a fine physique. Through the thin material of his shirt she could she his abs and could see his muscles flex slightly as he turned a bit in his seat to look fully down the skimpy top she was wearing. She knew this man, he was a frequent customer of hers. She had many frequent customers thanks to her trying to be presentable.

She wasn't like the usual conformity of how a woman of her job should be. Although she wore a low cut top to show off her assets and a short skirt, that was where the similarities with the usual persons imagination ended. She wore little to no make up as she had been told by many people how naturally beautiful she was and also she showered everyday sometime twice a day, after each encounter with a man. She never went without a condom and she was always careful. This was her life since her Dad had died six months ago.

She walked around the side of the car and hopped into the seat gracefully crossing her long legs and allowing her skirt to ride up a few more inches.

"Hi," the man said as his eyes bugged a bit.

" Hi," was all she said in a sultry whisper trying to present longing. That was all they ever said to one another before he would speed off into the night and take her to the motel only a few blocks up the road.

They reached the motel within a few minutes. Whilst he went to get a room, under a different name so that his fat wife wouldn't find out of course, she checked in her purse to make sure she had enough protection. This man had been coming to her for a while now and she knew that he liked to do things at least three times before he was fully satisfied. Not that she completely minded most of the time with this one customer. He was the only customer she had that took pleasure from giving her pleasure.

He returned within a few minutes, door key dangling in his hand as he opened the car door for her and watched as her legs glided out of the car and she walked upto their usual room.

She glanced back over her shoulder to see him staring at her in awe. This was what she loved about being used by him. He made her feel wanted more than any of the others. Plus he always tipped big.

They opened the room and walked in and Suze set to work on what, it seemed, she did best.

She walked slowly upto him and kissed him gently on the mouth, first slowly before picking up speed and acting passionate. Just like he liked it. She moaned and groaned at all the right times and gasped on cue when he nibbled lighlty on her ear before making his way down her neck to her secret spot just behind her ear that really did make her knees go weak.

He kissed her neck up and down before she reapeated the same to him only when she had finished she pushed him back onto the bed before undressing herself reavealing her best barely there black underwear. She then walked over to the bed and straddled him before she resumed kissing.

She felt his hands go to her waist as she felt herself feel disgusted at the fact she was letting this man touch her for money. She nearly cried out when she felt him take off her bra. This happened everytime she was with a man.

She felt humiliated and disgusted and wanted to go into a corner and cry for a while. And yet she carried on allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her. She barely restrained the need to get away from him. Her thoughts were taken away though when his expert tongue went to her chest and he flicked it around and grated his teeth along it. Then he stopped.

" Tonight I would like a blowjob and also I want to be inside you twice," he said, causing the fact that she was finally forgetting where she was to leave her head. She remembered she was only there to do a job.

" That'll be..." she sighed as she felt his hands take hold of hers and guide them down to his crotch ( A/N I dunno wot the goin rate is so I'll just leave it up to your imagination lol)

Suze walked into the dingy apartment which was covered in darkness, she flipped on the switch which caused a slight light to flicker on above her head pushing back the darkness only a little.

" I'm home," she yelled into her home getting a groan for a reply. A tall woman staggered into the room swaying slightly as she clung onto the doorframe for support.

" Ya home then," she slurred slightly rubbing her eyes as she walked over the living room and took hold of her daughters shoulders almost painfully in her grip.

"Yes Mum," Suze replied keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. Not allowing herself to look into the disgracefully eyes of her once beautiful mother.

" Well... How much money did you make?" she asked burping into Suze's face.

" £30, he gave me a tip as well. I had Gary." Suze said unable to keep the self loathing out of her voice.

" Good," was all she said as she snatched the money out of her daughters hands leaving her daughter only the £5. " That's for your trouble, the rest is for me GOT IT?"

" Yes Mum, Night." Cara said as she ran into her room clutching her nights payence to her chest. She jumped onto her bed and cried quietly into her pillow as she had done for so many nights. There has to be more to life than this, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Thnk ya for reading now press da button below and review!**


End file.
